Gerosha Gaming Universe
The Gerosha Gaming Universe is one of many narrative universes to comprise the overall Gerosha multiverse, homeworld of The Gerosha Chronicles in Dozerfleet Comics, with the Earth number designation of Earth-G7.2. It is a sub-verse to Cataclysmic Gerosha, allowing for games to exist based on that timeline with events which may or may not be canon to the parent universe. Even so, its major titles seek to honor Earth-G7 canon as much as possible. Its first two designated works, Sodality: Battle for Metheel and The Gerosha Chronicles: Centipede + 49 are considered to be mostly if not completely canon to Cataclysmic Gerosha, as they serve as epilogues to Sodality. The latter goes so far as to set up the premise for a Cataclysmic Gerosha-valid take on Ciem Tomorrow, the original premise of which was canceled along with Comprehensive Gerosha. History Early history See also: Timeline of events in Cataclysmic Gerosha All events considered canon to Earth-G7 are also considered canon to Earth-G7.2. The latter is an expansion of the former, though it is willing to make games based on events that happen in-between canon stories. The basic rule for Earth-G7.2.0 is that its events never do anything that would interfere with or contradict the parent timeline. But it does have liberty to discuss events happening in the world of Earth-G7 that are not explicitly mentioned one way or another. Any even in Mukade's life not made into a story in the parent timeline, for example, could be canon to both Cataclysmic Gerosha and its Gaming Universe derivative. For works that would definitely cause a minor discrepancy, especially if they involve crossover characters from another company, the Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe (Earth-G7.2.1) was created. ''Sodality: Battle for Metheel'' confronts Hea Pang about going back in time.]] Main article: Sodality: Battle for Metheel After the events of Sodality, King Morzhuk on Metheel launches an invasion of Earth in an effort to capture the Sodality Legends. He also has plans to retrieve the Grand Ultimates Ruby, and use its power to conquer the universe. However, a Phaelite named Desulon on Phaelon teams up with the Sodality to rescue the Legends - and bring the Founding Elites into the fold. Meanwhile, Hea Pang must travel back in time to recruit Kicked Deer and Hester Prynne to the Sodality. Their mission: destroy the Grand Ultimates Ruby in the 17th century - before Morzhuk can have a chance at unlocking its power in the 21st! Events of this game are generally considered to be canon to the timeline of Cataclysmic Gerosha. ''Centipede + 49'' must cross the road and make a path for her soldier companions, with an enemy tank in the way.]] Main article: The Gerosha Chronicles: Centipede + 49 After the next generation of Sodality of Gerosha forms, Halal Affadidah's replacement goes too far, and starts a full-blown war between Ameristan and Toklisana. Given its economic success, Toklisana is able to purchase land from China's Chimerica colonies and help the United States gradually rebuild itself. Lex Philippine hatches an elaborate plan to invade Ameristan and kick the Jihadists out once and for all. However, a crisis in China forces most of the Sodality to deploy. Including the new Ciem. This results in Lex Philippine recovering Candi after she is knocked unconscious following an attack at a grocery store. He drugs her, then injects her with some of the temporary rejuvenation formula that Darius Philippine once used in order to stay young and in his prime. Candi awakes to find herself not as who she is at age 53, but as her 19-year-old self. Lex apologizes, assuring her that the effects are temporary. She is soon teamed up with 49 enhanced soldiers who possess centuition, but no other abilities in common with a Centhuen Prototype. They engage in a tactical shooting campaign to take out key hot spots of the Ameristani regime, allowing for the main war effort to be conducted more safely. She must also rescue Gray Champion Next, whom the regime has captured. The proposed Centipede + 49 timeline is also generally considered to be canon to the Cataclysmic Gerosha timeline. Spin-verses The option exists for spin-verses that do not have to follow all the same rules as the proper canon gaming universe. An example is Earth-G7.2.1, which is also known as the Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe. For more on this, see Miscellaneous Gerosha continuities. Development Inspiration As Sodality concept art was being developed in May-July of 2013, there was some desire to explore its epilogue timeline more. Also, there was some desire to give Ciem a solo feature again, given that Sodality replaced the ''Ciem'' Novel Trilogy and left her as a mere member of an ensemble. There was some desire to come up with an idea for a game that would combine the best parts of play as Ciem with the classic Ghost Recon video game. That idea eventually became a pitch for a game called The Gerosha Chronicles: Centipede + 49. Before its description could be written, however, another idea arrived for a game that would reunite the first-generation Sodality of Gerosha. Inspired by the DC universe-themed game Injustice: Gods Among Us and EA Games' Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects, that game pitch became Sodality: Battle for Metheel. The Gaming Universe was made separate and distinct from Cataclysmic Gerosha proper, so as to include games which may or may not contain elements which are not canon to the literary universe. The Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe was developed specifically for non-canon crossover events in games. Screen capture Screen captures were taken with The Sims 3. UI simulations were made with Photoshop. The overall attempt was to create the look and feel of a style of game mechanics other than those native to Sims 3, using that game's engine to create mock-ups of other engines. See also * Cataclysmic Gerosha * Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe * Sodality * Sodality: Battle for Metheel * ''The Gerosha Chronicles: Centipede + 49 External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48977975 Battle for Metheel art gallery] at DeviantArt * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48977953 Centipede + 49 art gallery] Category: Gerosha universe